


The S'more the Merrier

by Astral_Space_Dragon



Series: The Quickest Way to a Devil’s Heart [7]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Cooking, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Mutual Pining, Swearing, if you squint it's very obvious lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:00:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25664785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astral_Space_Dragon/pseuds/Astral_Space_Dragon
Summary: You have been living with Nero and Kyrie for about two months now. It's a comfortable life though, you can't help but think about Red Grave every now and then.Thoughts of returning home constantly cross your mind but they never really came to a head. Until you reunite with some old friends.
Series: The Quickest Way to a Devil’s Heart [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1751872
Comments: 26
Kudos: 62





	1. Chapter 1

With Nero and Nico home, the house was lively. It was clear that Kyrie was happy to have them home. You had grown to love her warm personality. It was something that someone as rough as Nero needed.

You had done some grocery shopping for Kyrie, you spotted a large jar of peanut butter and a tin of chocolate sauce. An idea came to your head.  _ Three-layer Chocolate Peanut Butter Cake! _

You zoomed around the store for the proper ingredients that you need.  _ Let's see Kyrie already has the basic ingredients… cocoa powder… a block of dark chocolate… powdered sugar… vanilla extract… and… unsalted butter. Perfect! _

You made your purchases and hurried back to the house. You burst through the door, surprising Kyrie. Once she saw "that" look on your face, she got curious "Oh no. Y/N has an idea" she quipped.

You playfully stuck your tongue out "You love my idea's Kyrie"

Kyrie giggled "I can't argue with you there" she stood and watched as you pulled out the ingredients you bought "What are you going to bake?"

You pressed a finger to your lips "It's a surprise my dear, Kyrie"

Kyrie couldn't help but giggle at your excitement again. She left the kitchen to leave you to your work. You rolled up your sleeves, washed your hands, and began to work.

\-----------------------------

After you made the chocolate cake batter, you poured the batter into three cake pans and placed them in the oven "Let's see… twenty five minutes should be enough"

When you closed the oven, you turned your attention to making the peanut butter frosting. As you brought out a second mixing bowl, you heard the front door open.  _ Nero must be home… _

You heard Nero say something to Kyrie but you weren't sure what.

"Y/N?" you heard him call out.

"Yes, hun?"

"Can you come out here real quick? I need your help with something"

"Of course!" you stepped out of the kitchen "What do you nee--" you stopped in your tracks when you saw Lady and Trish sitting on the living room sofa.

Lady waved her fingers with a smile "Hey, Y/N! Ya miss us?"

Tears welled up in your eyes as you jumped at Lady and Trish and wrapped them in tight embraces that they were quick to return.

As you shook from crying, Trish ran a comforting hand up and down your back "Missed you too, Y/N"

You smiled just as you heard Lady asked "Y/N! What happened to your arm?!"

You pulled away and saw her gesturing at the scar on your arm "Oh… well, when the Qliphoth tree appeared, demons began to attack people. And as you can see… one of them got me"

Trish traced the jagged scar "You're lucky it didn't fester. Who treated it?"

You cleared your throat "Long story"

Lady squinted "Y/N what happened?"

"I… I was trapped under the remains of my shop for almost a month"

"WHAT?!?!"

You looked away from Lady and Trish.

Lady checked over every inch of you "Are you okay?! What happened???"

"Well, when the demons attacked, I ran into my shop to hide. In my panic, I hid in my kitchen…"

Lady and Trish listened to you tell them what happened to you. When you told them how grateful you were for Nero and V finding you, they glanced at him and then back at you.

"It's a good thing that the cabinet had all of those water bottles. If I didn't have those, I'm sure you would have to bury me"

At those last words, Lady bit her lip and Trish looked away. You had almost died and they were none the wiser. You were quick to alleviate their guilt "Don't feel guilty. None of you knew I was trapped. Don't blame yourselves"

Trish held your hand in hers "We're so glad you're okay"

You smiled. You looked at the women and asked "Have any of you heard from Dante?"

They shook their heads making you sighed dejectedly.

Lady squeezed your shoulder "Don't worry. Dante will find a way out. He's done it before"

You nodded remembering the last time he told you about being in Hell.

"Besides, I don't think he'd like the idea of never having your cooking ever again" she quipped.

You snickered.

Trish piped up with "Speaking of, smells like you're in the middle of baking something"

You remembered your cake "Oh! I gotta make the frosting!"

Nero's jaw dropped "You're making the cake AND frosting?"

You looked back at Nero "Of course! I do that with all of my cakes!"

Nero was stunned. You smiled sweetly "You want to help me make the frosting?"

Nero perked up "You want me to help?"

You nodded "Of course! I can be my special little helper!"

Nero gave you an unamused look but followed you to the kitchen nonetheless.

He looked at the array of ingredients. When his eyes landed on the peanut butter, he raised an eyebrow "Peanut butter?"

You nodded "I'm making three-layer chocolate peanut butter cake"

Nero felt his mouth water.

You chuckled "Come on. Let me show you how to make a proper frosting"

Nero pointed at the chocolate sauce "That going in the frosting?"

You shook your head "Once the cake is frosted, I'm going to pour it on top of the cake so that it drips down the sides"

After the cake was done and frosted, you brought it out to the living room and placed it on the coffee table. Nero handed out the plates and everyone cut themselves a slice.

Lady took a bite and hummed "I missed this, Y/N"

"Is that all I'm good for? My cooking?" you teased.

Lady snickered "Well… you have one other good quality"

You clutched your chest in fake hurt "Just one?" 

Trish smirked before asking "So when are you coming back to Red Grave, Y/N?"

"What do you mean?"

Lady continued "When are you coming back to Red Grave?"

You sighed "I… I don't know… I don't know if you've seen what's left of my shop but there isn't much for me to salvage. I'd have to start over from scratch again"

Trish couldn't help but agree "I passed by your shop when I was scoping the city… it's… pretty bad"

"Pretty bad doesn't even begin to describe it. I'm pretty sure my apartment is destroyed too"

Lady frowned "Are you not coming back?"

You shrugged "I'll come back someday… I just… I don't know what I'd do. I lost everything"

Trish patted your knee "If you do decide to come back, call us. We'll figure something out"

Lady nodded with a smile.

You returned the smile. You'll return to Red Grave someday.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After seeing Lady and Trish again, you take it upon yourself to browse for apartments. Though, since you have VERY little money, your options are limited.
> 
> While you worry about that, you decide to make a big dinner for everyone. You're going all out for this one. As you prepare dinner, you hear a voice that you never thought you'd hear again.

It's 2 in the damn morning and you are wide awake. You're sitting on your bed, on your laptop (a gift from Nero) looking for apartments. With your small budget, your choices are limited. A month after the Qliphoth tree collapsed under "mysterious circumstances", repairs to the city got underway almost immediately. Thanks so what Nero called "local fat cats" the roads and a lot of the salvageable buildings were fixed. The city has a long way to go but it's getting there.

Still, even with all of the homes being fixed up, that fact that you're nearly broke doesn't help you at all.

You were so focused on browsing through what tiny apartments were available to you, that you did hear footsteps make their way to you.

You felt a dip in your bed, nearly making you jump out of your skin and gasp loudly.

From the dim light of your laptop, you could make out the outline of Nero's hair. It breathed a sigh of relief.

"Sorry" Nero apologized bashfully "Didn't mean to scare ya like that"

"It's okay, Nero"

"What are you doing up anyway?" he asked, peeking at your screen "Apartments?"

You nodded "I've been thinking about what Lady said and honestly, I feel like I'm overstaying my welcome here"

Nero was quick to disagree with you "No way!" he winced at his loud tone and continued in a quitere tone "We love having you here. What brought this up?"

You shrugged "Just my brain being the way it is. I really don't like being a burden to others"

Nero shook his head "You're never a burden, Y/N. Okay? As long as you're with us, you're one of us"

You smiled softly "Thank you, Nero"

Nero smiled. He glanced at the apartments and frowned "The apartments here are… kinda small"

You sighed "I know. But I have limited funds, therefore, my options are limited"

Nero gave you an incredulous look "Why do we help you pay for a nicer one"

You shot him a glance and shook your head "I don't want you spend your hard-earned money on me, hun"

"Why not? It's my money. I'll spend it how I want and I want to spend it on you"

You opened your mouth to argue but decided against it. You know by now that when Nero has his mind set on something, it's near impossible to change his mind without a fight.

Nero smiled and stretched "Well… I'm going to hit the sack"

"Want me to tuck you in?" you asked jokingly.

Nero blushed as he gave you an unamused look, making you giggle.

"Whatever, ma. G'night"

You scrolled through apartments a little more before shutting your laptop and going to bed yourself.

\-------------------------

The next day, Nero left to go run some quick errands with Nico. You were making dinner for everyone and Kyrie wasin the living room relaxing. She had insisted on helping you in the kitchen, but you declined, pointing out how out of it she looked. You sat her on the couch and made her some peach black tea.

From the living room you heard Kyrie ask "What's for dinner tonight, Y/N?"

"Chinese chili Garlic Shrimp and rice!"

"Can't wait to try it!"

You smiled and returned your focus to the sauce.  _ Let's see… chili garlic sauce… brown sugar… aaaand… soy sauce. _

As you mixed the sauce, you heard a knock at the front door. You were about to continue cooking when you heard a name and voice you didn't think you'd hear again.

"Mr Dante?!" Kyrie exclaimed.

"Heya, Kyrie!"

Kyrie stammered before finally saying "Come in! Come in!"

You peeked around the corner to see Dante and another man in a dark coat standing in the middle of the living room.

"Thanks Kyrie. Hey. Is it alright if we use your shower?"

"Of course! Down the hall third door on the right"

The man in the dark coat sped down the hall and headed toward the bathroom. Dante shouted "Don't take too long, Verge!"

Kyrie offered a spot on the couch for Dante to wait as you stepped out from the kitchen. Dante saw you from his peripheral and his eyes lit up "Hey, Y/N! You're here, too? Good to see you!"

Your eyes burned from unshed tears and you rushed over to Dante and enveloped him in a hug, not caring that he was covered in blood and grime. The red devil eagerly returned the affection.

"When--- when did you get back Dante?"

"A few minutes ago. Vergil opened a portal and we ended up here"

You pulled away "Oh! So that was Vergil?"

Smiling, Dante nodded "Mr Stick-in-the-Mud himself"

You rolled your eyes at Dante's not-so-subtle jab.

After talking for a few minutes, Vergil returned to the living room, freshly showered and in fresh shirt and sweats from the spare closet "Your turn Dante"

Dante shot up from his spot on the couch "Finally!"

Kyrie exclaimed "Mr Dante! Let me leave you some fresh clothes!"

"You're a lifesaver, Kyrie!"

Kyrie and Dante disappeared from the room, leaving you alone with Vergil who was seated on the couch. From where you sat, you got a good look at him. His silver hair, once slicked back when he first arrived, was down. The more you looked at him, the more you saw some of Nero's features.

Vergil snapped you out of your staring "Many consider staring to be rude" he sniped as he looked at you with a sharp gaze.

Flustered, you apologized "Oh dear. I'm so sorry. It's a terrible habit of mine. I didn't mean to offend"

Vergil looked away "It's fine"

You held out your hand "Y/N"

Vergil glanced at your hand but didn't take it "I know. Dante mentioned you a handful of times"

You smiled softly as you dropped your hand "I assumed Dante talked about me" after a few moments of silence you asked "Do… do you remember me at all? I know we only talked for a short time…"

Vergil glanced at you once more "I'm guessing you know…"

Knowing what he was talking about, you nodded.

Vergil said nothing more.

After a little more silence, you remembered your previous task "Oh! I completely forgot!" you exclaimed, making Vergil look at you in confusion.

"Is there something wrong?" he asked.

"I completely forgot that I was making dinner! I gotta get back to it" you stood and started to head towards the kitchen then stopped. You looked back at Vergil who was looking at you as well "Do… do you want to help?"

Vergil cocked his head "Do you want me to help?"

"I could use some"

Vergil slicked his hair back and stood "What would you have me do?"

You smiled "First: wash your hands. Rule number one of doing anything in the kitchen: wash your hands before doing anything"

Vergil raised his eyebrow but washed his hands nonetheless. When he was done he asked "Now what?"

"Do you know how to cook rice?"

Vergil said nothing. You took that as a "no".

Still smiling, you assured him "It's okay. It's never too late to learn how" you plugged in the rice cooker.

"First we grease the cooker so that the rice doesn't stick" you sprayed the bowl

"Then we measure out rice. Normally I would only use five cups but since we have two entra guests, we'll be adding a few more cups. That's why we're using the big cooker. Cooks more rice"

Vergil nodded, letting you know he was listening. You handed him the box of rice and a measuring cup "Now, can you measure eight cups for me?"

Carefully, Vergil measured the eight cups and dumped them in the cooker.

You continued "Since we're using instant rice, we only need to use the same amount of water" Vergil nodded and poured in the eight cups of water.

When he finished you continued your lesson "Then we just put the lid on, set the timer, press the button and that's it! In a few minutes, we'll have delicious rice"

"Is that really all there is?"

You nodded, still smiling "Yup. Normally, I'd use non-instant rice, but I'm feeling a little lazy"

Vergil hummed. He noticed the bowl of sauce "May I ask what it is you're making?"

"Chinese Chili garlic shrimp and broccoli"

"Sounds rather complex"

You shook your head "Oh no. It's rather simple. And you, mister, are going to be my helper"

Vergil smirked at your enthusiasm.

"As I mentioned, since we have two extra guest now" you winked "We're going to be making more food"

Vergil nodded, understanding.

You clapped your hands together "Alright! Are you ready?"

"I am"

"Good! Now let's get start----"

You were interrupted by the sound of the front door being slammed open.

You and Vergil stepped out from the kitchen to see a VERY angry Nero standing outside the front door.

"YOU!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dante is back! Nero is angry at Vergil! And you are stuck in the middle! And dinner has YET to be made!
> 
> Sometimes, you just gotta take matters into your own hands.

"YOU!" Nero shouted, enraged.

"Nero" Vergil sneered.

Nero readied Blue Rose and Vergil rushed past you to charge at him.

Thinking quickly, you got between the two while shouting "NERO, NO!"

"Get out of the way, Y/N! I'm going to rip this bastard a new one!" shouted a raging Nero.

"NERO STOP!"

The two got ready to charge at each other but you held your arms out and tried to calm them down "Please! No fighting! Not in here!" you screamed.

Vergil and Nero were within arm's reach of one another with you between them and your hands pressed against their chests "STOP IT!" you shouted "You are NOT fighting in here and wrecking the place!"

With as much strength as you could muster, you shoved the two away in opposite directions. Nero was about to charge once more, but the stern look in your eye made him stop.

You heard the bathroom door open "WHEW! That felt good!" you heard Dante exclaim.

"Hey, kid!" he greeted.

Nero turned his attention towards Dante "Dante!" he made two steps towards Dante when you stepped in front of him "Oi! What did I tell you?!"

Nero clenched his fist and snorted, but made no attempts to attack Dante.

You let out a relieved sigh as Kyrie re-entered the living room "Nero! When did you get back?"

"Just now" he answered. He gestured at Dante and Vergil "What are THEY doing here?!"

Kyrie frowned "They just got here, Nero. Please don't fight"

Nero clenched his fist and stomped past Dante. He entered the bathroom and slammed the door.

Kyrie apologized "I'm so sorry about him"

Vergil shook his head "Don't be. He has every right to be as mad as he is"

Dante scratched the back of his head before he asked you "You alright, Y/N? You heard you get between Vergil and Nero"

You nodded "I'm fine. You know something like this is nothing new to me"

Dante shrugged "Yeah, but still…"

You shrugged as well "That's how it be"

"Still, you got him to calm down fast. Almost as fast as Kyrie"

You placed your hands on your hips and opened your mouth to say something when the rice cooker dinged.

"Oh! Rice is done!" you looked up at Vergil "Are you still up for helping me cook dinner, Vergil?"

Vergil looked at you with a look of confusion "You still want me to help? After what you just saw?"

You nodded "I've known your brother here for well over ten years. Explosive moments like that are nothing new"

Vergil didn't show it but you could tell how surprised he was at your answer. He cleared his throat "Well--- let's get to making dinner, then"

\----------------------------

Once you were back in the kitchen with Vergil you continued where you left off "We're going coat the shrimp in the cornstarch and flour mixture before we pan fry it"

Vergil nodded and with his hands, coated the shrimp in the mixture. When he was done, he looked at you for further instruction "Good! Now toss them onto the pan and we can make another batch of sauce while it pan fries"

Vergil nodded once more and placed the shrimp onto the heated pan.

He watched as you made a second batch of sauce and combined it with the first batch. After you mixed the sauce, you got a small spoonful and brought it up to Vergil "Taste it. Let me know how it is"

Vergil accepted the offered spoon and ate the sauce. After a few seconds of relishing the taste, Vergil nodded at you with a smile "It's divine"

You blush slightly "G-glad it's turned out okay" you quickly turned your attention to the shrimp and pan fried until it was crispy.

"N-now that the shrimp is crispy, we can put it aside and cook the sauce" you said as you dumped the shrimp into a bowl and wiped shrimp residue from the pan.

Vergil held up the ginger "Are we using this?"

"Yes. Measure two tablespoons and throw it onto the pan"

Vergil did as instructed and watched as you sauteed the ginger. After few minutes you gestured towards the bowl of sauce "Dump that onto the pan"

Vergil poured the sauce onto the pan "Then what?"

"We wait until the sauce thickens"

After a minute, you had Vergil dumped the shrimp back onto the pan. He watched with pure fascination as you tossed the shrimp around, coating it in the sauce. He was snapped from his stupor when you said "Broccoli!"

He quickly dumped the broccoli and watched once more as you coated the broccoli in the sauce.

\-------------------------

\-------------------------

\-------------------------

**Dante + Nero POV**

Dante watched from the living room with a smirk as Vergil cooked with you. Kyrie and Nico sat on the couch across from him with smiles; Nico's smile being a little more cheeky.

Dante's ears perked up at the sound of the bathroom opening. Nero re-entered the living room, fresh and clean.

"Hey kiddo. Feeling better?"

Nero hesitantly muttered "Yeah…"

Dante smiled in response.

Nero looked around the living room "Where's Vergil?"

Dante pointed towards the kitchen.

Nero looked towards where Dante was pointing and his brows furrowed. There in the kitchen was you… and Vergil. Vergil stood at your side over the stove and cooked with you.

"What the hell?" Nero mumbled.

"Quite a sight isn't it?"

Nero glanced at Dante "How long have they been like that?"

"About twenty minutes now?"

Nero looked back at you and Vergil just in time to catch you offering Vergil a forkful of shrimp and broccoli.

Nero watched wide eyed as Vergil accepted the offered morsel. When Vergil swallowed the food, he nodded at you and you smiled widely.

\---------------------------

\---------------------------

\---------------------------

After you gave Vergil the shrimp and broccoli, you asked "How is it?"

Vergil swallowed the hot food and nodded "Very good"

You smiled and turned back to the stove as you shouted "Dinner! Come and get it!"

Everyone made their way towards the kitchen and took the plates you offered them. When Dante came for his plate, you made sure to give him extra. He accepted with his signature smile "Can't wait to try this, Y/N! Really missed your cooking"

You giggled as you gave Nero his plate. When Nero got his, you piled Vergil's plate with plenty of food and gave it to him.

When you got yours you sat at the table next to Dante and dug in. In your peripheral you watched Dante and Vergil dig into their plates. Dante hummed with the biggest smile on his face and Vergil, while he didn't smile, still had his eyes closed in pure bliss.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With everyone full of good food, you fill in Dante on what happened when he asks you about the scar on your arm.

When everyone had their fill of dinner, everyone was relaxed at the dining room table. Dante patted you the shoulder "Awesome food, as usual Y/N"

You smiled "Glad I could deliver, Dante"

You scratched an itch on your shoulder, causing Dante to notice the scar on your arm. He quickly sat up and exclaimed "Y/N!? What happened there?!"

You froze. You turned to him "Do you really want to know?"

Dante nodded "You have a scar on your arm. Of course I want to know!" he scowled "Someone hurt you?"

You quickly shook your head and you told him what happened "When the Qliphoth appeared, a bunch of demons appeared and began to kill people. Among the chaos of it all this large demon with some sort of metal helmet with chains appear in front of me"

Dante frowned as he rubbed his chin "Sounds like you had an encounter with a Behemoth"

"Is that what it was?" you shook your head "Anyway, the thing thrashed around but didn't do anything. Then one of the bug demons, Empusas I think they're called, charge at me and took a swing at me, giving this handsome scar"

Dante winced "Yikes. Good thing that's all you go and not an infection. How'd you manage to escape?"

At Dante's question you got quiet, making his brow furrow "Y/N…?"

You cleared your throat and continued "Well, the same Empusa knocked me through the windows of my shop"

Dante's eyes widened and he immediately checked your head "Holy shit!" he exclaimed. When he found no scarring he breathed a sigh of relief.

You continued "In my panic, I hid in my kitchen. I managed to squeeze myself in one of my metal cabinets, you know the one with all of those water bottles?"

Dante nodded.

"I didn't see, but I could hear demons coming into my kitchen, looking for me. One even climbed on top of the cabinet I was hiding in. I was honestly terrified"

Dante's shoulders were tense as he listened to you tell of your experience.

"Then, the large demon, the Behemoth, thrashed around some more and I could hear it breaking my walls. Then it got quiet for a bit. I was about to open the cabinet what my entire shop collapsed"

Nero visibly tensed up, making Dante glance at him.

"Essentially I was trapped under my shop and home"

"How did you get out?" asked Dante.

"Nero and V found me"

At the mention of V, Dante glanced at Vergil, who nodded in affirmation.

"Sixteen days" you said.

Dante turned his attention back towards you "Huh?"

"Nero told me I was stuck in that cabinet for sixteen days"

Dante ran his hands down his face "Shit…"

"I'm going to be honest with you, Dante. Even though, I was determined to stay alive, I was quite positive that I was going to die there"

With any warning Dante pulled you into his arms and held you tight. Through the embrace, you you barely hear Dante whisper "You did good, Nero"

Dante pulled you away from him and asked "So you've been staying here?"

You nodded "I've been looking for new places but with my limited funds, I don't have that many options"

Dante smiled and patted your shoulder "Come with us back to Red Grave, we'll figure something out for you"

You tried to turn down the offer "Oh no. I couldn't burden you like that"

Dante squeezed your shoulder "You're not. I'm doing this either way"

You were about to decline again but decided against it. You nodded "Alright. I'll go with you"

Dante grinned widely "Great! We'll be taking off, soon!"

\----------------------

The next day, Dante and Vergil were changed back into their now clean coats. You were in what was your room for the past three months packing your bag.

While you were packing, Vergil entered the room. You briefly looked at him and smiled "You need something, Vergil?"

Vergil shook his head "I should be asking you that" he was silent for a moment and then "Do you require any assistance?"

"Oh, no. I'm good. Thank you for the offer, though" you finished packing your bag and slung it over your shoulder.

"So, how are we getting back to Red Grave? I pretty much abandoned the truck Nero hotwired, when I got the ferry for Fortuna"

Vergil smirked "I have a way"

You quizzically raised an eyebrow "Oh? You're going to show off a skill you have like your brother?"

Vergil snorted "Please, I am not that smug"

You waved a finger "That implied that you're still smug"

Vergil's smirk grew wider "Maybe I am"

You giggled and rolled your eyes "Okay, mister smart-aleck"

Vergil's smirk turned into a small smile at your humor.

When you met Dante at the front door, you asked "You ready?"

Dante gave you a thumbs up "Always" he looked at Vergil "You?"

Vergil nodded "Ready when you are"

You gave Kyrie a tight hug "You take care, okay Kyrie?"

"Of course"

You turned your attention towards Nero who was scratching the back of his head "And you be safe, Nero"

Nero nodded. You reached up and pinched his cheek, flustering him "Stooooop"

You giggled as you planted a kiss on the top of his head. Nero turned away blushing but you could see the makings of a smile "Take care of her, alright old man?"

Dante waved his hand "Of course"

And with that, the three of you walked out of the house. As you walked down the street, you noticed Nico working on the van in the garage "See ya, Nico!"

Nico waved at you with a smile, cigarette in her mouth.

Turn looked at Vergil "So what's this "way" that you told me about?"

"You'll see. We need to be away from other humans. Don't want to attract to much attention"

You nodded in understanding.

After walking for a few, you ended up on the outskirts of the main town. You watched as Vergil unsheathed the Yamato and made a cross slash in the air, opening a portal. Your eyes widened in pure awe.

You watched Dante disappear into the portal. You remained frozen. Vergil sheathed his weapon and looked down at you. When he saw your hesitation, he held out his arm "Come along. I got you"

You gently grasped his arm and the contact eased you. You smiled "What are gentleman you are"

Vergil smirked as he walked through the portal with you.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have returned to Red Grave and upon seeing your destroyed apartment, the fact that you are now homeless truly sets in.
> 
> What are you going to do?

When you exited the portal with Dante and Vergil, you ended up in an alley in Red Grave City. Your heart clenched at being back home.

Dante cricked his neck "Alright. Let's go see the damage"

When the three of you got to what remained of your shop, Dante visibly winced at the damage "Damn. You weren't kidding when you said there wasn't much left standing"

"I told you"

Dante made his way to the top of the rubble and eyed a cabinet. The very cabinet that you were trapped in.

You walked up next to him. She looked up at him and frowned at his far off look.

Dante crouched and ran his hand along the dented metal "You're one hell of a fighter to be trapped like that"

You smiled softly. You glanced up at what remained of your apartment.  _ I wonder if anything made it. _

You made your way towards the staircase or… what remained of the staircase.  _ Yeah… I'm not walking up that. _

"Is there something you need?" you heard Vergil ask.

You turned around "Oh! I just need to get up to the second floor. I want to see if anything has been saved"

Vergil nodded and took your hand "I'm going to give you a boost"

That caught out off guard "Oh---okay"

Vergil put his hands together and crouched. He nodded and you placed a foot on his hands. He lifted you up toward the broken banister and you hoisted yourself up onto the floor.

You carefully wandered through the remains of your apartment, being mindful of the broken floorboards. Vergil walked behind you.

When you entered the small kitchen, you rummaged through the shelves "Here they are!"

"What did you find?"

Smiling, you pulled a stack of books "My cookbooks with all of my notes!"

Dante popped up behind Vergil "I'm surprised those are still intact"

"I know! I'm so glad these made it!"

Dante offered to help you carry the books and you accepted his offer.

You rummaged through a small closet and found your chili pepper patterned suitcase "I remember this suitcase…"

Dante looked at it "Hey yeah! You were carrying that case when you first got to this city! The day we met"

You smiled at the memory. You dragged it from the closet and had Dante place the books inside You swiped some kitchen tools and tossed them inside.

You tried to enter your bedroom but the door was stuck. Dante nudged you aside and kicked the door open.

You walked inside and looked around. You rummaged through your closet and pulled out a few clothes that you can't live without. You swiped some of your favorite books and placed them in your bag. You folded and placed them in the suitcase. You zipped up the case and sighed.

"You need anything else?" asked Dante.

You shook your head "There's not much for me to save" you scratched your head and looked around your destroyed apartment "Not much I can do here. I'm basically homeless, now"

Dante frowned as he looked around the broken walls and floorboards. His eyes lit up "Come live with us then!"

You sputtered "I--- What--- No--- I couldn't!"

Dante grinned "Why not? It'll be just like the last time you stayed at the agency!"

You were about to say something when Dante lifted the suitcase and excitedly exclaimed "Come on, Y/N! It'll be like old times!"

Dante rushed out of the room and jumped down to the first floor, leaving you with Vergil.

You looked up at Vergil "Dante said "we". Are you going to be living at the shop?"

"Dante is allowing and demanding I stay with him. I'm in no position to say no"

"Well… are you okay with him offering me to stay at the shop? I really don't want to intrude"

A small smirk graced Vergil's face "You've known my brother long enough to know that once he sets his mind on something, it's near impossible to change his mind"

You chuckled "Yeah… you're right"

"Plus, I don't think I could live with himself if he let you be homeless. As aggravating as he is, he has a good heart"

You smiled.

"Don't you dare tell him I said that"

You giggled and made a zipping motion across your mouth "My lips are sealed, Vergil"

Vergil hummed and motioned you to follow "Come"

You followed as he jumped down from the banister. He looked up at you and held out his arms "I'll catch you"

You sat at the edge with uncertainty. Vergil nodded. You shut your eyes and slid off. You felt yourself land in his arms. You slowly opened your eyes and found yourself looking into Vergil's. They were… beautiful. A beautiful mixture of light blue and pale seafoam green.

You froze when you realized what you were doing. You blushed and looked away as Vergil gently set you down, you noticed a dusting of pink on his cheeks.

"S-sorry" you muttered.

Vergil cleared his throat and composed himself "Don't worry about it"

You and Vergil headed to the sidewalk where Dante was waiting.

"You ready to go?" he asked.

You nodded and walked with the two men toward Devil May Cry.

\-----------------------------

When the three of you got the front steps of Devil May Cry, Dante patted his pockets and dug from his keys. Once he unlocked the door, he let you and Vergil inside.

When you stepped through the front doors, you felt yourself relax from the familiar sights and smells of the building.

Dante crashed onto a leather sofa and exhaled loudly "Home sweet home"

You headed for the stairs and asked Dante "My spare room still the same?"

Dante shot up from the sofa "Yeah" he patted Vergil's shoulder "Come on, Vergil. I'll show you your space"

Dante guided Vergil to a room right across from yours "These are your digs, Verge"

Vergil nodded and stepped into his room. When he noticed how dusty the bed was he frowned deeply. He turned to say something to Dante but he was already gone. You placed your suitcase on your bed and went up to Vergil "You want me to help you clean up? My room was the same way when I first stayed here"

Vergil shook his head "No need. It's nothing I can't handle. Go relax"

You smiled "Okay. Well, if you do need any help, let me know. Okay?"

Vergil nodded and went to work on cleaning his bed.

When you unpacked, you hung up your clothes and folded them for the drawers. You placed all of your books on the little bookshelf and you stored your kitchen tools in the kitchen. You dusted off your hands and you decided to take a quick shower.

When you got out of the shower, you peeked into Vergil's room and saw that he was finishing up the last of the cleaning.

You smiled and entered your room and closed you door but left it open just enough to let some hall light in. You sat on the edge of your bed and cricked your neck.  _ What a day… _

You flicked on your bedside lamp and grabbed one of your books: "The Neverending Story". You got comfortable and began to read.

\-----------------------

After five minutes, you began to feel like you were being watched. You looked at your door and called out "Do you need something?"

Your door opened slowly and Vergil stepped in.

"Oh! Vergil! Did you need something?"

Vergil said nothing as he sat down in the armchair. Your eyebrows furrowed. Even though his face was neutral, you could tell he wanted to get something off of his chest.

"Vergil?"

"I'm sorry…"

"Excuse me?"

"You lost everything because of me"

_ Oh… that's what this is about… _

"Vergil…"

"Because of my actions, you lost everything you built and nearly lost your life in the process"

Your heart clenched at his downcast look.

"I don't blame you for bearing any ill will against me"

You sighed "Vergil… I don't hate you"

Vergil showed no reaction.

"Quite the opposite actually. I actually like you"

Vergil shot his head up and looked at you with a look of shock.

"If you felt no remorse for what you've done, you wouldn't be sitting in front of me; you wouldn't even be here to begin with. That fact that you're here and now is a step onto the right path"

Vergil sat stunned.

"Despite knowing you for only a day, I can tell that you truly want to redeem yourself. That more than a lot of people can say. The fact that you're willing is a huge step"

Vergil sat silent for a moment before a small smile appeared on his face.

"Thank you, Y/N"

You smiled sweetly at Vergil.

Vergil glanced at your book "The Neverending Story?"

You nodded "Yeah. It was always one of my favorites"

"Have you ever seen the film?"

You looked to the side and mumbled "G'mork scared me when I was a kid…"

Vergil snickered at your statement, making you glare at him.

Vergil stopped snickering but the smug smirk on his face was still present.

"Are you done laughing at my pain?"

"Not quite" he teased.

You threw your pillow at him in retaliation, making him chuckle. He chucked the pillow back at you, hitting you in the face.

You giggled as you stretched.

"Admitting defeat?"

"Consider it a draw"

Still smirking, Vergil rolled his eyes "Sure"

Vergil stood from the armchair and began to leave. He stopped at the door and with a soft smile, bid you a good night.

Once your door was closed, you subconsciously let out a blissful sigh and placed your hand on your chest, feeling your thundering heartbeat.


End file.
